1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus having a transfer device to transfer toner to a printing medium from a plurality of developing units.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus represents an apparatus designed to form an image on a printing medium, and includes a printer, a copy machine, a facsimile, and a multifunctional device having the functionalities of the printer, the copy machine, and the facsimile.
An image forming apparatus includes a body provided at one side thereof with an opening, and a side cover rotatably installed at the body to open and close the opening. The body is provided at an inside thereof with a plurality of developing units to develop electrostatic latent images to visible images through toners according to colors, an exposure device to form an electrostatic latent image on a photoconductor of each of the developing units by irradiating light onto the photoconductor of the developing units, a transfer device to transfer the visible image developed on the photoconductor to the printing medium, and a fusing device to fix the toner to the printing medium.
In addition, the transfer device is movably installed at the body so as to be separated from the body through the opening.